the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Saturn
"I am an emissary from the abyss of death. Protected by Saturn, the Planet of Destruction. Guardian of Silence, I am Sailor Saturn."— Her introduction upon awakening. Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Sailor Senshi of the Solar System and is the guardian Senshi of the planet Saturn. The version of Saturn that appears in the Ancient Ones and it's sequel is notably less destructive and more evil than her canon counterpart, due to her experiences before becoming the Goddess of Destruction and Rebirth. Despite being the Princess of Saturn, her duties as Sailor Saturn are put first and she is unable to ascend to the throne due to nature of her as being the ultimate weapon of the Silver Millennium. Her official titles are Guardian of Ruin, Guardian of Doom, Solider of Nothingness and Rebirth, Scout of Silence and Goddess of Death and Destruction. Purpose As the tenth and last Sailor Soldier of the Silver Millennium, and the fourth Senshi to defend the Moon Kingdom from threats beyond the solar system. Sailor Saturn was isolated from most people of the Moon; including her fellow Sailor Senshi. She was placed under a sleeping curse by Queen Serenity and her body was locked away in a floating palace that orbited the Planet Saturn. She could only be awoken whenever the worst of the worst reached the peaceful kingdom of the Moon. To do so required three talisman to summon or awaken her spirit as a last resort. Once awakened, she would unleashed her massively strong destructive and deadly powers to annihilate all; reducing everything to the point of nonexistence. Ancient Ones RP In the original Ancient Ones RP Sailor Saturn was awoken by the Ancient One known as Infinity to assist him in his search for the Dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds. She would later manage to track down Conundrum and the other heroes in the Undertale universe where she was successful in extracting information from them and easily locate Goku and Sonic. However the two managed to escape from her and fled to the Undertale universe. Following after them, Saturn attempted to force the heroes to give her the Chaos emeralds by holding Asgore hostage. However Goku managed to get her away from the King and the Skeleton brothers, with the help of Muffet, were able to pin her down for a short period of time before she broke free and a battle ensued. Saturn manages to handle the group rather well despite the fact that she was being ganged up on. Using trickery she managed to catch both of the skeleton brothers of guard and nearly killed Sans. She quickly snagged a dragon ball as a replacement for the Chaos emeralds and returned to Infinity at Core City. At some point Saturn returns to the Silver Millennium and subsequently begins to eliminate all the Sailor Scouts that remained there in a desperate bid to assimilate their powers to become stronger. However Conundrum would later hear about Pluto's death and made it his goal to hunt and kill Saturn in order to avenge the time Goddess. Before the final battle with infinity, she would face off against the bone brothers and Frisk. Sans manages to overpower her with his new God-tier abilities and, with the help of Papyrus, manages to pin her down long enough for Frisk to return with the Golden Crystal. However, before they could fuse the golden and silver crystals and use the fused crystal against her, Saturn utilizes the powers of all the Sailor crystals she had stolen, allowing her to transform into an enhanced version of her Eternal Sailor form. She's able to easily break free of the skeleton brother's hold and manages to fight Papyrus, Sans and Frisk all at once. However Sans manages to freeze her soul, allowing Frisk and Papyrus to use the imperium Crystal to purify her and lock away her powers and memories. Ancient Ones Sequel Sailor Saturn lays dormant inside Hotaru. However, some of her powers manages to leak out at random moments, especially when the girl is angered. Chaos attempts to awaken the sleeping Goddess when he breaks free of the Sailor Moon universe, however Sans manages to calm down Hotaru before such a thing could happen. Powers and Abilities Saturn has vastly strong powers based entirely on silence and destruction, ruin and nothingness, death and rebirth themselves. She possesses the power to completely reduce everything and everyone to complete and utter nothingness by swinging down her weapon, the Silence Glaive.Category:Evil Characters Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Sailor Moon Characters Category:Neutral Characters